A Dark Rabbit
by ACWood
Summary: D/G!!! My first D/G to be exact. A bit fluffy.


(A/N: Well, this is my vedy vedy first Draco/Ginny fic. It is a one shot. I will not continue any off of it. If you like it, please review. ^_^ That's about it!)  
  
"Since it is Valentine's day, I decided to take a little trip all the way back to third year and have another tea leave reading. These leaves you see in your cups will show you what your next or first love will either take the shape of or involve. It could also help you confirm if you love someone or not. So be on the lookout for those signs too. I urge you to take this very seriously. It is not every day that the Cosmos allow a thing such as this to take place. I trust you all know what to do with the leaves. Just add the water and drink up. please try and get as far as you can in reading the leaves afterwards." Professor Trelawney drawled. "Oh, and Lavender, you might not want to try out for Quidditch this year."  
  
Lavender raised her eyebrows.  
  
Ginny poured the boiling water carefully into hers and Hermione's cups. Once they stirred their tea thoroughly, their eyes met.  
  
"Well, bottom's up." Hermione said happily before downing her tea.  
  
Ginny nodded and drank hers quickly too.  
  
"Ah..." Hermione said, examining her cup.  
  
"What's yours?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
"It's a lightning bolt." Hermione said with an embarrassed smile.  
  
Ginny giggled. "It's Ok, you know. I am so over him."  
  
"I know. So, what about yours?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh... I-I'm not to good at reading these leaves yet." Ginny gushed.  
  
"Oh well let me see." Hermione said, taking Ginny's cup.  
  
"A rabbit." Hermione said simply after only a second.  
  
"A rabbit?!" Ginny exclaimed. "It can't be a rabbit!"  
  
"Trust me, Gin. I'm 100% sure it's a rabbit. And judging by the way the leaves are swirled... I'd say a dark rabbit."  
  
" I refuse to believe that my love will come along with the shape of a dark rabbit. That is-as muggles say-retarded." Ginny said crossly.  
  
"Well, It doesn't mean you will fall in love with a dark rabbit. The person you fall in love with could own a dark rabbit. Or lose one, or even resemble one. It will be a person if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"Well, I still want to ask Professor Trelawney; just to be sure." Ginny said. standing up with her teacup.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley..." Professor Trelawney said pleasantly as Ginny approached. "What seems to be the problem, dear?"  
  
"I'm not sure I've read the leaves correctly, Professor."  
  
"Well let me see here..." Said Professor Trelawney as she examined Ginny's cup. "It's a dark rabbit." She said simply, handing Ginny her cup back.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Ginny said as she turned and met Hermione's smug gaze.  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out.  
  
***  
  
She stood awkwardly near the refreshment table at the Valentine's Day costume party and tried to act like she wasn't bored out of her mind. She, yet again, tugged at the form fitting blue-ish white dress she was wearing. she felt kind of dumb for dressing like a fairy with Hermione, complete with plastic transparent wings and glitter. She and Hermione had also put each other's hair in French braid pigtails. She watched as Hermione and Harry danced together.   
  
"They really hit it off." Ginny thought bitterly. Even though she had told everyone she was totally over Harry, she still had a tiny bit of broken heart inside her. She had admired Harry for 5 years; ever since she met him. And not once did he ever return her affection.   
  
Ginny sighed and tugged at her dress again. she quickly straightened up when she saw Draco Malfoy walk up to the refreshment table.  
  
He looked her over. "Nice outfit," He said sincerely. "for a Weasel." He added with a grin.  
  
Ginny glared at him for a moment. "You don't look to bad yourself, Malfag. What are you anyway?"  
  
"Can't you tell?" Draco said, pointing to his 'hat', which consisted of a black beanie with two black socks attached to the top. "I'm a rabbit."  
  
Ginny's breath caught in her throat. "A rabbit?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm a super cool black rabbit." Draco said, sliding over next to her.  
  
"Eww. Get away from me. You're all sweaty." Ginny said, moving over a few inches.  
  
Draco wiped some sweat off his brow. "I'm not sweaty," He said. "I've just been dancing. You know, moving to the music? The stuff some people do at a party."  
  
"I would dance, but then I'd end up all sweaty and gross like you." Ginny said and held her nose for good measure.  
  
"I'm not sweaty or gross. I'm cool as a cucumber and I could keep dancing-" Draco clapped his hands. "-all night long." He said as he proceeded to do some embarrassingly goofy moves.  
  
"You're a sad little git, aren't you?" Ginny said between laughs.   
  
"Oh yeah. I--" Draco was cut off by his falling to the floor.  
  
Ginny swooped down next to him. "Are you ok?" she said, grabbing his arm and helping him up.  
  
Draco held his head. "I guess. Maybe I just need some cool air. Wanna come outside with me?" He asked.  
  
"O-ok." Ginny agreed.  
  
When they got out into the hall, Draco collapsed again.   
  
Ginny gasped. "Draco!" She kneeled down and put her hand on his forehead. "You're hot!" she said, taking her hand away.  
  
"You had to feel my head to tell me that?" Draco said, still being able to give Ginny a smirk.  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks grow hot. "C'mon. You have to get to Madame Pomfrey." She said, trying to help him up, but he stopped her.  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Well why on earth not? You're obviously ill!"  
  
"I just can't. Can you help me to my dorm?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. "I guess..." She said reluctantly.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat on his bed and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Ginny turned away quickly.  
  
Draco looked up at the back of her head and laughed. "You can look. I don't mind."  
  
"Well I do." Ginny said.  
  
Once Draco was stripped to his underwear, her got under the covers of his green four poster.  
  
"Ok. I'm done."  
  
Ginny slowly turned around. "Ok. I'll go then."  
  
"No!" Draco said, sitting up and grabbing her arm.  
  
"What? Why do I need to be here? I don't even know what's wrong with you. How can I help?"  
  
"Stay. In case I have a seizure or something."  
  
"A seizure?! Why would you get a seizure?!" Ginny asked, a little alarmed.  
  
"I won't. I won't." Draco reassured her. "I just...Want you to stay."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeease?" Draco whined.  
  
"Geeze. OK. You don't have to whine."  
  
"Good." Draco said, plopping back down on the bed.  
  
"Will you sit here and read to me?" Draco said, patting the spot next to him on the bed.  
  
"You're sick and I might get sick from you." Ginny argued.  
  
Draco dropped his head onto his pillow and looked at the canopy of his bed with a sigh. "I'm not really sick sick." He confessed.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I kind of have a slight hangover."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I should have known."  
  
"Ok." She sighed, plopping onto Draco's bed. "What do you want me to read?"  
  
"There's a book on my bedside table right over there." He said, pointing across Ginny to her left side.  
  
Ginny noticed the book. "Summer Sisters?" She asked, giving him an inquisitive look.  
  
"Yeah. It's a muggle book. I got it because I heard it has a bit of sex in it." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Ginny looked down at her hands. "Draco..."  
  
"What?! I'm a healthy young man!"  
  
Ginny slowly turned and picked up the book. "Ok... What chapter are you on?"  
  
Draco snuggled against Ginny's hip and closed his eyes. "Chapter Six..."  
  
"Ok..." Ginny muttered she began to read.  
  
***About an hour later***  
  
Ginny yawned and stretched her arms and legs. "This is pretty goo-" Ginny began.  
  
she looked down at Draco, he was fast asleep.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile. She moved a few strands of his light blonde hair out of his eyes to better admire his face. She found it amusing how forward she was with him while Draco was asleep.  
  
She scooted down under the covers next to him. "Guess I'll sleep here tonight..." She muttered wistfully.  
  
All of a sudden Ginny heard laughter from downstairs. "Shit! The other Slytherins!" She said. She searched around the room for a way out but the only door in or out was the one Ginny could spot shadows approaching. She quickly moved to close the drapes on the three exposed sides of the bed.   
  
Draco lifted his head up "W-what's goin' on?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"The other Slytherins are here!" Ginny whispered in a high-pitched voice. She peeped out the drapes for a slit second before closing them again and going rigid.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"They're all changing." Ginny whispered.   
  
Draco covered his mouth and buried his face in the pillow to keep from laughing to loudly.  
  
Ginny smacked his side. "Shut up! They'll here you."   
  
No sooner had Ginny spoken then one of the boys inquired:  
  
"What are you doin' Draco? We're going down to the lake for fireworks!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Crabbe." Draco replied woodenly.  
  
"What are you doing in there, Draco?" A second boy, most likely Goyle, asked  
  
"I'm wanking off. What do you think?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Ugh. Well, see you, then." The boy replied.  
  
The door to the dorm closed with a click.  
  
Draco sighed and fell back onto his bed. "You alright?" He asked Ginny, looking over to her.  
  
"Yeah..." Ginny whispered.  
  
"You don't have to whisper. They're gone."  
  
"I know..." Ginny whispered.  
  
Draco moved closer to her. "Then why are you doing it?" He whispered to her.  
  
"Shut up." Ginny said, turning to Draco and gave him an angry look. "If they would have found me in here I would have gotten suspended or expelled all together. And it would have been all your fault." Ginny said, crossing her arms.  
  
Draco touched her arm. "Don't be cross..." He said.  
  
Ginny jerked away. "Don't touch me." She spat.  
  
"All right," Draco said, raising his hands in surrender.   
  
"Gods! I don't even know why I'm here. To think, I could get expelled from Hogwarts just because you needed a nurse." Ginny said, glaring at him.  
  
"Hey... Don't be mad... You're turning me on..." Draco said with a sly grin.  
  
Ginny felt herself blushing and looked away. "What do you mean? I'm upset."  
  
"I know..." Draco said fingering her hair.  
  
Ginny moved over. "I-I told you not to touch me." She said breathlessly.  
  
Draco moved over next to her and put his arm around her. He used his other hand to lift her chin so that their eyes met. He looked into them to the point where Ginny was almost overtaken.   
  
Draco sat still for a moment, just looking into Ginny's eyes. Ginny tried to break it off but found herself seemingly hypnotized. "Wh--" Draco silenced Ginny's question with his lips on hers.  
  
He put his hand on her cheek. Ginny, in turn, went to hold the back of Draco's head but stopped when she felt some kind of fabric. She backed away and looked at his head. She laughed.  
  
"What?" Draco said, touching his crudely fashioned bunny hood.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Oh nothing."  
  
(A/N: So, what did ja think? eh? Well, I like it. My friends like it. How 'bout you?)  
  
Review  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


End file.
